


Missing Moments: The Wedding

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments, Supplement to 6x08, Wedding Day, basically everything we wanted to see that the show didn’t give us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Missing moments from 6x08 “The Wedding.” Basically everything we wanted to see that the show didn’t give us, from their decision to get married all the way to the quiet moments alone after the wedding is over.I may start a “Missing Moments” series if this one is well-received!





	Missing Moments: The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write, but an absolute beast at times. I’m hoping to start a “Missing Moments” series, so if you enjoy this one, please let me know and feel free to request a “Missing Moment” you’d like to see me write!
> 
> Thanks for the support, and enjoy!

**_ The Final Decision _ **

“But what?” Kurt asks, searching Blaine’s eyes desperately, feeling his stomach roll over with simultaneous nervousness and excitement.

“I just —“ Blaine sighs. “I’d marry you any day, any time, anywhere, Kurt. You’re it for me.”

“You’re it for me too,” Kurt agrees, nonetheless barreling on. “But isn’t this crazy? It’s so sudden and we just got back together —“

“Kurt,” Blaine says, squeezing their hands and grounding Kurt in that way that only Blaine can do. “It is crazy, and if it’s too crazy, I will wait. I’ll wait for years if you want me to. It’s okay.”

Walter’s words echo in Kurt’s head.  “ _The only thing worth doing is going towards love. Don’t waste time double-guessing and don’t waste time behaving yourself. You’ve got to grab it while it’s right in front of you, and whatever you do, don’t let go.”_

Kurt exhales loudly, his eyes boring into Blaine’s and seeing nothing but love and understanding. “I was ready to marry you when you proposed. Genuinely. I was even ready to marry you when I said I wasn’t,” Blaine squeezes his hands when his voice breaks at that. “And I’m ready to marry you now.”

A huge grin stretches across Blaine’s face as he laughs incredulously. “Okay! Okay. I’m ready to marry you too.”

“Is there any way you could give us some time alone?” Kurt asks, turning to Brittany and Santana, then pointedly looking at Sue. “We’ll get ready and meet you somewhere.”

“We’ll go to my dressing room,” Santana remarks, gently leading Brittany by the arm out the door. 

Sue pauses in front of them on her way out, holding the wedding rings out in front of her. Blaine takes them, handing one to Kurt.

“They should fit perfectly,” she comments, and the two boys share a look of slight, albeit familiar, concern at how she knows that so certainly. “The ceremony starts in twenty minutes, so no messing around before the wedding. That’s just tacky.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Thank you, Sue. We’ll see you in fifteen.”

“I’m counting on it.”

When she finally pulls the door shut behind her, the two soon-to-be husbands look at each other, silly grins unable to be wiped from their faces.

“Oh my god, we’re really doing this,” Kurt breathes, laughing as he runs his hand over the suit jacket meant for him. “How did they get the perfect suit?” He murmurs, finding the matching pants behind the personalized mannequins.

“You know, I thought I would feel scared, but I just feel so... sure,” Blaine muses, stripping off his jacket and shirt. “I feel ready.”

Kurt nods, pulling on his new pants. “I agree. I’m not even second-guessing our decision. It feels right.”

“How do you think everyone’s going to react when we walk out there with Britt and Santana?” Blaine asks, and Kurt gasps.

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think about that! My dad’s officiating, oh my god. He’s going to freak out, but very silently.”

“In a good way?” Blaine clarifies, routinely tying his bow tie around his neck.

“Of course,” Kurt confirms. “You know he’s always thought of you as his son. It was just a matter of time.”

“Cooper’s going to be so mad at me,” Blaine chuckles, shaking his head. “He always teased me about giving a “grand speech” on our wedding day, and even though I dodged a bullet there, I still feel like he should be here.”

“I understand the feeling,” Kurt says softly,buttoning up the last few buttons on his shirt. “Britt and Santana saved him a seat, but I always pictured him as my best man... and no matter when we would’ve gotten married, it couldn’t have happened, but...”

“I know,” Blaine comments gently, resting a hand on Kurt’s back. “You know he’s here with us today. And he would’ve been so happy for you.”

Kurt nods, blinking back tears. “I know.”

Blaine turns and takes Kurt’s jacket from the mannequin, holding it out for him to slip his arms into it. “You look stunning, Kurt.”

Kurt smiles, pinning the designated boutonnières to each of their lapels in turn. “And you’ve never looked better. I always imagined what you would look like on our wedding day, and it’s even better than what I imagined.”

“Thank you,” Blaine presses a sweet, chaste kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Now, do you have my ring?”

Kurt nods, producing the shiny silver band from his pocket. “Yep. And you have mine?”

Blaine grins, holding out the ring he’s going to be sliding onto Kurt’s finger in just a few more long moments. “Right here. Okay, my betrothed. Are you ready to get married?”

Kurt loops his arm through Blaine’s. “I am, husband-to-be. Let’s find the brides and go give these people the surprise of a lifetime.”

 

_**After the Ceremony: A Quiet Moment and the First Dance** _

The cheers continue to echo as Kurt and Blaine follow Santana and Brittany down the aisle, walking back in the direction of the dressing suites.

“They’ll be done moving chairs and setting up the reception tables in fifteen minutes,” Santana comments to the new husbands. “Britt and I are going to my dressing room; you can hang out in hers until then.”

“Thanks, Santana,” Kurt replies, Blaine already tugging him in the direction of their designated room.

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms, gripping the back of his suit tightly and burrowing his face into the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” he murmurs, brushing his lips across the skin of Kurt’s neck. “So much.”

Kurt sighs, relaxing into his husband’s arms. “I love you too. I always will, you know that, right?”

Blaine nods against his shoulder. “Of course I do. How could I not? I mean, we’re married.”

At that, Blaine pulls Kurt’s left hand up and holds his own out next to it, and the two of them take in their matching rings with awed reverence. 

“Even if we didn’t get married, it still would be true,” Kurt says softly. “But I really am glad we took a leap of faith and just did it.”

“Me too. I like legally belonging to you,” Blaine remarks cheekily, raising Kurt’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his husband’s wedding ring. “It’s very quickly becoming _a thing_ for  me.”

Kurt laughs. “Oh believe me, I remember what being engaged to you was like. You like visual reminders of love.”

“That I do,” Blaine smiles, brushing a hand against Kurt’s cheek. “But I’m going to be better at not demanding so much from you in our relationship, okay? I’m working with my therapist on that.”

“And I’m going to do better with really showing you that I love you,” Kurt adds. “I’ve been working with a therapist too, you know.”

Blaine nods. He and Kurt had this conversation, the much needed conversation about where they are as individuals and where they are as a couple, when they got back together just a few days prior. They wasted no time in laying everything out on the table, as they both knew that this was it, that this was the last time they would have to reconcile after breaking up, and they wanted to enter this stage of their relationship with complete honesty and transparency.

“We’re doing okay, aren’t we?” Blaine muses, and Kurt chuckles, sharing a bright grin with him.

“Considering we just got married, I think we’re doing pretty great.”

Blaine sighs and pulls Kurt in for a long, slow kiss, the two of them eventually breaking apart but holding each other closer, silently spending a calm moment together before they return to the chaos of the wedding.

A few minutes later, there’s a knock on the door as Brittany peeks her head in, now wearing a short white dress. Santana is behind her, wearing a lacy white jumpsuit.

“Hey guys, it’s time to go back to the reception,” she calls, and the new husbands follow the new wives, each couple hand in hand, back to the main area of the barn.

“They’re going to announce us together,” Brittany informs. “Don’t worry, we gave them your names to call out after ours.”

“Thanks, Britt,” Blaine smiles, glancing over at Kurt as he squeezes his hand.

“Introducing, for the first time as married couples, Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce and Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel!” Cheers erupt from the barn, and the two couples enter the main room again, the chairs used for the guests at the ceremony now at the reception tables, an empty area cleared for the dance floor.

“Will the two couples head to the dance floor for the first dance, please?” Artie calls, settling into his role as wedding MC perfectly.

As the two sets of spouses head to the middle of the dance floor, an acoustic version of Taylor Swift’s “Mine” begins to play over the speakers. Brittany laughs quietly, resting her head on Santana’s shoulder as they sway together.

Blaine gazes up at Kurt as they dance. “I know you wanted “Come What May” to be our first dance song, but I didn’t feel right crashing their dance plans.”

Kurt smiles. “Don’t worry about it. This is perfect. Even though that was pretty much the only thing we had planned for our wedding, I think we’ve kind of learned that leaving some things unplanned has worked out for us.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Blaine agrees. “You know as soon as this song is done, we’re going to get bombarded by people.”

“I’m well aware,” Kurt chuckles. “Carole already shot us a death glare during the ceremony, did you see that?”

Blaine laughs. “Oh my god, I did! She totally singled us out. But I think it was a loving death glare, if that helps.”

“Oh, yes! Very loving.”

“And my mom,” Blaine groans softly, rolling his eyes. “Thank god Brittany invited her. She’s going to be very emotional and very tipsy.”

“Why did Brittany invite her anyway?”

“Well, when you went to New York, I was really lonely,” Blaine explains, albeit a little sheepishly. “My mom noticed this, and in an attempt to get me to hang out with people again, planned a whole surprise spa weekend for the glee club and hosted it herself. Her and Brittany bonded, and they’ve gone to lunch and visited various cat cafés together ever since.”

“A spa weekend?” Kurt laughs. “How did I not hear about this?”

“Well, we weren’t in the best place when it happened,” Blaine winces. “It was kind of my mom’s last resort to get me out of my room. She’s really trying to understand the whole gay thing, and she really does love me, but she has some things a little backwards.”

“But you would enjoy a spa weekend.”

“I would, and I did. But Mom kind of assumed that gay guys only have girl friends, so she planned a ‘girls’ weekend,’ to be specific,” Blaine chuckles, shaking his head. “Tina told Sam about the invitation though, and he came anyway. That kind of destroyed her idea of my friends, but in a good way. Oh, and this was all a surprise for me. I had no idea this was happening until they all showed up at my house on a Saturday morning.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt laughs. “Way to go, Pam!”

“Hey, don’t give my mom any ideas,” Blaine laughs. “She tends to overcompensate for my dad when it comes to me, and she’s already incredibly flamboyant. She’d probably rent a palace for our anniversary if we even hinted at wanting it.”

“Oh god, she’s my mother-in-law,” Kurt muses aloud, his eyes widening as he realizes how that sounded. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I actually like Pam —“

“Kurt, it’s okay,” Blaine soothes amusedly. “I get it. I love my mom, but I think I’d cry and laugh at the same time if I was gaining her as an in-law. But don’t forget, you also get Cooper as a brother-in-law.”

“How could I forget?” Kurt grins. “He’s going to be a trip when we tell him that we got married.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Blaine groans. “Seriously, I lucked out in the in-law department. I get Burt and Carole, and you get the short end of the stick.”

“No I don’t, because getting in-laws means I’m marrying you,” Kurt remarks, leaning in to give his husband a quick kiss. “And despite you having your own streak of Anderson craziness —“

“Hey!”

“... I love it because it makes you you. And I’m not without my own brand of crazy, as you know.”

“I absolutely know,” Blaine grins teasingly. “I have experienced every possible element of the Kurt Hummel experience first-hand.”

“And you should feel proud,” Kurt jokes. “You are one of very few people who received a VIP ticket to see it.”

The music for the first dance winds down, and the gentle sway that the two couples faded into slows as the music finally ends, leaving Kurt and Blaine bracing themselves for the bombardment of questions and exclamations.

“Please feel free to relax, dance, or chat for the next ten minutes while the tables are prepared,” Artie instructs, leaving everyone to mill about as they please.

Almost instantly, Rachel appears in front of them, practically vibrating with excitement. “Oh. My. God! How did you — when did you — _YOU’RE MARRIED!”_

Before either Blaine or Kurt could speak, Rachel’s expression morphs into something akin to very concerned. “Oh my god, I don’t have a wedding gift for you! How do I not have a gift for my best friends on their wedding day?”

“Rachel,” Kurt laughs, resting a hand on her arm. “It’s fine. This was all a surprise anyway; you don’t need to get us a wedding gift.”

She sighs. “Well. I will be sending you one after this is all done, just to let you know.”

“Thank you, Rachel,” Blaine grins.

“But seriously,” she beams, grabbing one of each of their hands. “When did this all happen? And how?”

“Well, apparently Brittany has been planning, with help from Sue, to get us married at her wedding all along,” Kurt explains. “And we were just crazy enough to agree.”

“You’re not crazy, you’re in love,” Rachel protests. “I know everyone thought I was crazy when I was going to marry Finn a few years ago, and although I don’t regret not being able to go through with it, I knew I was in love with him and would marry him eventually.”

She shrugs. “Your eventually is now. So it came a little earlier than expected, but hey! You’re husbands! And you’re ready.”

She squeals, pulling them in for a hug. “Now, I’m sure there’s a million other people who want to ask you all the same questions, so I’ll leave you to it.”

Throwing a wink their way, Rachel darts off to socialize as their friends begin to approach them in droves.

“Oh my god, you got married!” Sam exclaims, clapping Blaine on the back and pulling both him and Kurt into tight hugs. “I’ve honestly cried twice already tonight and I’m not done yet. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Blaine laughs as he hugs each of them again. “You know, even though it wasn’t technically planned, you were my honorary best man tonight.”

Sam blinks away some tears that start to form again. “I was right there with you, man. From the moment I realized that you guys weren’t just walking Santana and Brittany down the aisle, I was right there with you. Both of you.”

“That means a lot, Sam,” Kurt smiles over at him, watching his husband hug his best friend for the third time in less than two minutes.

“Kurt Hummel, you know I wanted to go suit shopping with you,” Mercedes scolds teasingly, unable to keep a smile off of her face. “How did this happen? You guys called me literally less than a week ago to tell me you got back together.”

“Well, Brittany wanted us married with them as her one wedding wish,” Blaine explains, and Kurt nods. “And we were ready.”

“We can go honeymoon shopping,” Kurt amends. “Since we weren’t planning on getting married, we don’t have a honeymoon planned, so you can help us plan one.”

Mercedes pretends to consider for a moment, then breaks out into a wide beam. “I accept your offer.”

Kurt laughs as Mercedes hugs them both, and he turns to her as she goes to leave. “Oh, and Mercedes?”

“Yeah?”

He flashes her his wedding ring. “It’s Kurt Anderson-Hummel now, by the way.”

She grins. “You’re right. My mistake, Kurt Anderson-Hummel.”

“Thank you,” he replies with an equally bright smile, feeling a rush of happiness as Blaine wraps an arm around his waist casually.

“I actually can’t believe it,” Tina scoffs, Artie and Mike flanking her sides. “You guys really did it! We were all rooting for you to get back together, and you just totally blew all of our hopes and dreams out of the water for what that would look like.”

“It was fast, but necessary, as we’re realizing now,” Blaine replies. “We had the opportunity to make it legally official, so we took it.”

“No regrets,” Kurt comments definitively. “This was the right decision for us.”

“Aw,” Tina says, giving each of them a tight hug. “I’m so happy for both of you!”

“Yeah, guys. It’s really cool to see how far you’ve come,” Artie adds. “You two getting married just feels like a much-deserved conclusion for your story.”

“And let’s be real,” Mike remarks with a grin. “You were always an old married couple, but it’s just official now.”

Kurt snorts. “Tell me about it. At least we didn’t have to plan and bicker about our wedding. A spontaneous marriage definitely worked for us.”

“But that doesn’t make it any less special,” Puck comments, joining the group. “Congrats, guys. I was pretty surprised at first, but then I realized that it was just a matter of time until I watched you two walk down the aisle.”

“Thanks, Puck,” Kurt replies. “I think that’s the general consensus, even for us.”

Tina glances behind their small group, noticing Schue waiting to speak to the two grooms, along with a few other guests. “I think there’s some more people who want to talk to you, so congratulations and we love you both,” she says, and each of their four friends hug them both in turn before heading off to congratulate Brittany and Santana.

As soon as they disperse, Will strides up to the pair and immediately gives them both hugs. “Wow. I was beyond excited to see two of my incredible students get married today, let alone four!”

Kurt and Blaine laugh along with him. “Believe us, we feel the same way,” Kurt comments.

“How did this all happen? Did Britt and Santana just pull you aside and tell you to get married?” He laughs again.

“Basically,” Blaine replies. “With a little help from Sue, Brittany prepared suits and rings for us, and getting the okay from us was the last step.”

“I should’ve known Sue would be involved somehow,” Will rolls his eyes. “But seriously, I’m over the moon to see you two so happy and... and  committed again. Some people might think it’s too quick, but having known you two for as long as I’ve known you, I couldn’t be more supportive of your decision.”

“Thanks, Mr. Schue,” Kurt smiles, and Will raises his hands up in defeat.

“How many times have I told you to call me Will? You’re a married man now, for crying out loud! You can call me Will.”

“I told you, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to!” Kurt laughs, and Blaine nods. “Me either.”

“Well, nonetheless, congratulations,” Will beams, giving them both hugs again. “We’re all so proud of you.”

“That’s right, we are,” Burt remarks, he and Carole walking up to the couple just as Will leaves. “But seriously, boys, give a guy some warning before you get spontaneously married! You almost gave me a second heart attack when you walked down the aisle.”

Kurt blanches, and Burt rolls his eyes, laughing as he pats his son on the back. “I’m kidding, Kurt. I couldn’t be more happy or proud of you two.”

“I, for one, am a little mad I didn’t get to help you get ready on your wedding day,” Carole teases. “I wanted to fuss over your hair and straighten your tie a million times.”

“Oh, he did as much of that as he could in the five minutes we had to get ready,” Blaine jokes. “You know your son.”

“We know our sons,” Burt corrects, smiling over at Blaine. “You know I’ve always loved you like one of my own, but it’s official now.”

“And I’m incredibly honored to have such wonderful in-laws,” Blaine grins.

“We love you so much,” Carole sighs, brushing a few tears from her eyes. “And we’re so proud of you. Even if this is all a bit sudden.”

“We know,” Kurt says softly, hugging both his dad and Carole. “Thank you both for all the support you’ve given both of us through the ups and downs of our relationship.”

“We had faith in you,” Burt replies simply. “And we were right to have it, obviously.”

“Oh!” Carole suddenly exclaims. “We also wanted to tell you, since we couldn’t really help with the wedding, that we’ll cover the cost of your honeymoon. Whatever you want, just let us know.”

“That’s really too much,” Blaine starts, Kurt nodding along with him, but Burt cuts him off.

“No, no, you’re not going to convince us otherwise. Consider it our wedding gift to you.”

Kurt and Blaine glance at each other in defeat, then back to Burt and Carole. “Fine. Thank you so much.”

“Aw, of course, honey,” Carole hugs each of them again. “Now go, enjoy your wedding! We’ll talk more later.”

As the two of them head for their designated table, Pam approaches the boys with her arms outstretched.

“Oh, my boys,” she coos, wrapping them in tight hugs. “I’m so happy for you! I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mom,” Blaine replies, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’m glad you got to be here today.”

“I will thank Brittany for inviting me later,” she grins. “You boys look so handsome! And Kurt, I am so excited to officially welcome you into the Anderson family!”

“Thank you,” he chuckles. “Thank you, Pam, for always being so supportive of us.”

She brushes away a few tears that roll down her face. “Oh, it’s really easy when you have such great kids. I couldn’t have asked for a better person for my son.”

Pam sighs, clasping her hands together. “Well, I overheard that your parents offered to pay for your honeymoon,” she says, gesturing in Kurt’s direction. “And I have to find them to convince them to let me pay for at least half.”

With that, she turns on her heel and heads in Burt and Carole’s direction, leaving Blaine shaking his head amusedly.

“Well, she doesn’t seem too drunk yet.”

Kurt laughs. “I would hope not! I don’t think they even brought out any alcohol yet.”

“That’s never stopped my mom before,” Blaine mumbles. “She’s definitely not an alcoholic, but she gets nervous at major social functions. I think it has something to do with my dad wanting to appear perfect to all his fellow fancy businessmen at all of the events she accompanies him to.”

Kurt frowns sympathetically. “Well, I hope she has fun tonight nonetheless.”

Feeling a tap on each of their shoulders, Kurt and Blaine turn around to face Brittany and Santana. 

“Looks like your surprise went over well,” Santana remarks. “We’re happy for you.”

“And now it’s time to go to our couples’ tables at the front of the barn,” Brittany instructs, leading them to a pair of small circular tables adorned with lace tablecloths. “We had them set up our backup table to be yours!”

“You had a backup table?” Kurt asks, and Brittany nods emphatically.

“You can never be too careful with small wooden tables.”

Blaine meets Kurt’s equally confused eyes, but they silently agree to leave it at that and sit as Santana takes a mic and begins discussing their gift to the guests and the plans for the night.

 

_** After the Wedding ** _

Hours later, guests begin saying goodbye to the couples, leaving them with well-wishes, and for Kurt and Blaine, promises to send them gifts. Santana and Brittany had decided against a big send-off with a getaway car, opting rather to have most of the guests leave as they please and light a candle along the path on their way out, eventually illuminating the way to their car.

Music still echoes throughout the barn, though darkness has fallen outside of the well-lit building. The guests who remain are either slowly dancing or chatting at tables, picking at last bites of food and drink.

Kurt sighs against Blaine’s shoulder, the two of them swaying gently in what could barely qualify as dancing. “Are you almost ready to go?”

Blaine lifts his head from its familiar place buried in Kurt’s neck. “Yeah. But we should say goodbye to our parents... and probably Rachel and Sam.”

Kurt chuckles softly. “If you didn’t include them in your list, I was going to.”

With a shared grin, Blaine grasps Kurt’s hand and interlocks their fingers, first finding Rachel and Sam dancing quietly across the room.

“Hey guys, we just wanted to say thank you and goodnight,” Blaine begins, and both Rachel and Sam stop dancing to take turns hugging each of the grooms.

“Aw, I’m so happy for you both,” Rachel gushes. “This was one of the best days ever, I swear!”

“God, I feel honored to have a spot on Rachel Berry’s ‘best days ever’ list,” Kurt teases. “But even though it technically wasn’t our wedding to begin with, thank you both for coming. You guys are our rocks.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Sam smiles, patting Blaine on the shoulder. “Now go! The night is young, you’re young, enjoy being married...” he shoots them an exaggerated wink. “Though I don’t think I need to tell you for you to do that.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Blaine rolls his eyes at his best friend. “We’ll see you guys soon.”

On their way to find Burt and Carole, they run into Pam, exchanging hugs and goodbyes with her before walking the rest of the way to their intended targets.

“Hey dad, Carole, Blaine and I are going to head out,” Kurt comments, and both of his parents stand from their seats to give them each hugs.

“Aw, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you,” Carole embraces Kurt tightly, then does the same to Blaine. “And you too, my boys are all grown up.”

“I know we said it before, but we’re really happy for you two,” Burt remarks. “And we love you both very much.”

“We love you too,” Kurt smiles, and Blaine nods.

“Now, I understand if you want to stay more than just one night at the hotel,” Burt begins. “And that’s fine if you do. But just let me know when you’re on your way back to Lima so we can figure out where to go from there.”

The new husbands voice their agreement, seeing as their living situation upon returning to Lima would be up in the air. Kurt and Rachel share an apartment in Lima, and Blaine decided to move out of his place after spending just one day with Kurt in that house — it felt heavy and tainted with mistakes both of them had made prior to reuniting. 

The plan was for Blaine to move in with Kurt and Rachel — they’ve done it once before, so they can do it again for the time being — but there’s something different now about being married and thus needing a place of their own.

“We’ll let you know,” Blaine assures them. “Thank you both for everything.”

“Anything for you boys,” Carole replies, and both her and Burt give each of their sons another hug before sending them on their way.

The couple walks hand-in-hand to the car, following the dim, flickering path of candles to the parking lot. The air between them is electric with anticipation as they get into the car and Kurt turns the key.

Before he shifts the car into reverse, Kurt can’t help but look over at his new husband, his face just barely illuminated in the light of the moon and the candles. Uncontrollably, his face breaks out into a huge grin, and he laughs loudly.

“We’re married!” He exclaims, and that declaration of the obvious sends Blaine into amused laughter as well, reaching across the center console to take his husband’s hand in his.

“I’m so happy,” Kurt continues, sighing deeply to try and control his laughter. “I’m so happy, and I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Blaine beams, surging across the seats to meet Kurt’s lips with his own, pulling him in for a deep, drawn-out kiss that he refrained from giving him all night while the eyes of their friends and family were on them.

Kurt exhales loudly when they break apart, his hand dropping bonelessly against the steering wheel. “Well.”

“I hope you’re still in an okay position to drive,” Blaine comments teasingly, dragging his hand from Kurt’s shoulder all the way down to rest on his upper thigh. “Because this hotel is twenty minutes away, but I don’t know if I can even wait ten.”

At that, Kurt snaps out of his stupor, throwing the car into reverse and heading onto the road much less gracefully than he’d normally do, but with Blaine’s left hand burning into his thigh as his new husband’s wedding ring glints whenever the moonlight reflects off of the shiny metal, he is laser focused on getting them to their destination.

He has to steer himself clear of even motivating himself to stay focused by thinking of getting Blaine alone, because technically, his brain supplies, they are alone, and they have a pretty track record of cars and weddings and what that all entails. But this time, it’s their wedding night, and as much as he doesn’t think Blaine would complain in the heat of the moment, he forces himself to drive on.

The car ride is mostly spent in comfortable, albeit anticipatory silence, and after an eternity of mostly back roads, they finally get to the center of the nearby town and pull into the parking lot of their hotel.

“I’m glad we decided to stay overnight instead of driving back to Lima,” Blaine remarks as they walk into the lobby. “A good decision on your part.”

“Well, even if we didn’t get married, you know how we get at weddings,” Kurt mutters as they approach the front desk, and Blaine chuckles.

“Hi, we booked a room under the name Hummel?”

The attendant reads down the screen of her computer, smiling as she looks back up at them. “It seems as if your room has been upgraded to a honeymoon suite for the weekend,” she reports. “It looks like some congratulations are in order for you both as well.”

“Thank you,” Blaine answers confusedly. “But we didn’t book a honeymoon suite.”

“Some of your friends who arrived here earlier informed us of the need for a last-minute room change,” she explains, handing them each a key card. “And no extra cost will be charged. Consider it our wedding gift to you.”

“Well, uh, thank you,” Kurt sputters. “You said it’s booked for the entire weekend?”

The attendant nods. “Yes. Your friends requested an extra night, and it’s all covered.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt breathes. “They really did that, didn’t they?”

“I guess so,” Blaine grins, gently steering his husband away from the front desk. “Thank you so much for your help. Have a good night.”

The attendant smiles. “You too. And congratulations, again.”

“Our friends did too much,” Kurt says suddenly as they walk towards the elevator, weekend bags in tow. “We have to pay them back somehow.”

“Kurt, you know they won’t accept it,” Blaine remarks. “Just let them do this one thing for us. Besides, it’s our wedding night, and would you really want to stay in a room next to all of our friends?”

Santana and Brittany has requested nearly an entire floor of hotel rooms for guests to stay in overnight if they wished, and Kurt and Blaine had been among the many who had initially decided to wait until morning to drive back to Ohio. Thus, they were originally going to have a room on the “Brittana floor,” as they had taken to calling it. Santana and Brittany, despite reserving this hotel for their guests, decided to book their room in an entirely different hotel altogether (in a move that Kurt and Blaine now realize the intelligence of).

“You’re right,” Kurt sighs, pressing the up button for the elevator. “Okay, no more worrying on my part. I’m ready to enjoy our first night as a married couple, husband.”

The doors to the elevator open, and Blaine pulls them both inside with a dangerous smirk on his face. “If you call me ‘husband’ one more time, I don’t think I’m going to make it to the beautiful honeymoon suite our friends booked for us.”

“Okay...  _husband_ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
